


Duty Calls

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arrangements, Captain America - Freeform, Don't be an idiot Phil, F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Phil feels left out, Shipscuses, Sillyfic, Skye is a superhero, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sillyfic and shipscuses, unashamed.  Just wanted some flirty Skoulson interaction, set in the future when Skye is a superhero. I don't know why but I love writing Phil being slightly threatened by Skye being around Steve Rogers because he admires the man so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

"That's _his_ motorcycle."

She swung off the bike, handed the helmet off to one of the staff in the hangar, walked towards him.

"Happy to see you too, Mr. Director."

"It's been awhile," he said. "Do I still get to call you Skye, or..."

" _Skye_ ," she said, looking him over. "I like Skye."

"Guess this sort of flipped the script, didn't it?" he said, crossing his arms. "Me, stuck at the base, you, always gone..."

"Don't try so hard to be funny, sir," she said, starting to walk for the door.

He walked alongside her as they scanned their lanyards and passed through the automatic door.

"Spent some time training with Captain America?"

"Not that much," she said.

"Borrowed his bike."

Skye stopped and turned to him in the hall.

"It's right here in the report," he said, touching the folder under his arm.

"The bike was just a last-minute thing," she started.

"Krav maga. Projectile deflection. _Lots_ of projectile deflections, I hope."

Skye started to smile.

"What's wrong, jealous?"

"No," he said, narrowing his eyes, his chin slightly raised. "Oh, he's good looking, and...pretty much everything a man should be, _but_ does he make perfect crepes? I doubt it."

"Well, maybe we can put that to the test?" she said, tilting her head, refusing to smile.

"Maybe," he replied with a serious expression. "But right now there's a debriefing."

***

"SHIELD needed a happy face. And your walking dead status was always going to be a hard sell, let's face it."

Coulson glared back at May from behind his desk.

"It wasn't only the Avengers who knew you died after New York, Phil. So did HYDRA. It was bound to get out."

"I know, but I didn't think it would go like this."

"You're worried about her hanging out with Thor, aren't you?"

May looked like she was worried about her hanging out with Thor.

"No, _I'm not_ ," he said, offended by her lack of confidence. "I'm worried that I don't fit."

"After _everything_ you've been through, after _all_ she's done. You're really worried Skye isn't going to make room? For you?"

May was actually tempted to laugh.

"I know.  I sound ridiculous."

"She's doing this _for you_ , Phil," May said, leaning over the desk.  "Now, I'm sure she's glad to be able to get her hands on Tony Stark's toys..."

Coulson rolled his eyes, and threw up a hand. "Exactly what I wanted to hear, May. Thank you."

"But," May continued. "She joined SHIELD because of _you_. She stuck with it because of _you_."

"She wants to change the world. To protect the helpless," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, and _guess what_? She was doing that before she met you. I realized this when she saved your ass from CENTIPEDE. She works best outside of the system, but you brought her inside of it and then told her to play by the rules."

He looked over at May, tapped his fingers on the desk.

"You're right."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Fire her?"

"That's not what I'm asking and you know it."

"Tell her how I feel."

May sighed and looked over at him, shaking her head.

"Stop. Wasting. Time."

***

"Sir," she said, watching him walk into the commissary.

She stood to one side as he went to the fridge, opened it, reached for a beer.

"Want one?" he asked, with a weary expression.

It was late and his tie was hanging by a thread, his shirtsleeves rolled up.

"Sure," she said, as he popped the tops and then handed the cold bottle to her.

"Cheers," she said, tipping her beer forward to clink against his.

"Superheroing. Is that... _fun_ , for you?" he asked, taking a sip and crossing his arms.

"It's opened a lot of doors, which is what we had hoped for."

"And you're kind of famous," he said, gesturing towards her.  "You probably have your own t-shirt already."

"I actually brought you one," she said, taking a sip.

He looked like he was about to choke, so she quickly replied. "I'm joking!"

She chuckled a little at his discomfort and waited for him to compose himself.

"I would wear a t-shirt if you really had one," he confessed, smoothing down the front of his shirt.

He watched, puzzled, as she smiled and took the beer out of his hand, set it on the counter, then taking a few steps forward, she glanced up at him and then kissed him.

"It turns out, I missed you."

"Me, too."

"About this arrangement," she began. "We've both been working really hard. It would be nice to get a break. Talk things through."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that," he said, staring at her mouth. "If you might, um, consider..."

He let it go, and leaned forward, kissing her slowly, sliding his hand into her hair, pulling her towards him.

"Making this...a little more permanent?" he said as their lips parted.

"What do you mean?" she said, staring up at his eyes, her fingers sliding up and down his tie.

"Wow, that's distracting," he said, swallowing. "Uh...Co-Director?"

"I was more interested in...this," she said, tugging on the tie and pressing her open mouth to his, hesitating until his tongue was sliding against hers, one of his hands guiding her body closer to his.

"Building SHIELD on my own," he said, running his thumb along her jawline. "That was my first mistake," he whispered into her ear, and then pushed back her hair as he set his lips against her neck.

"The other," he said, sucking on the spot beneath her ear, as she hummed her agreement, "was to put you in the system, instead of letting you build the system."

"This is really turning me on," she said, breathlessly.

"The job offer or the...?"

"Yes!" she said, pushing him up against the cabinets and kissing him more aggressively.

"To what?" he asked, gasping as she brushed her hand against the inside of his thigh through the fabric of his trousers.

" _Both_ ," she grinned.

****

" _You_ get it."

"No."

"I thought both of us were _not_ going to get it."

"Don't you trust May?"

"Yes, _don't you_?"

"So don't pick it up."

"What if HYDRA discovered the base, or...?"

Coulson reached across her body and went for the sat phone, staring at her with annoyance as he answered the call.

"Status," he said, as she ran her hands over his chest, then across his back and dragging her nails across his arms.

She could hear Koenig's voice on the other end of the line.

Laughing she ducked under the covers.

"Yes, Skye is here. Just send the details, ungh...," he shut his eyes. "We'll get it on. I mean, get on it. Yes, I'm fine. Huh? May wants to know _what_? Oooh...Yeah, soon. Okay, right away, then," he hung up the phone and set it down on the nightstand.

Ripping the covers away, he stared down at Skye smiling innocently up at him.

"Recruitment opportunity?" she said, cheerfully. 

"Not that I could _concentrate_ ," he said with aroused aggravation, "But, yes."

He stared down at her, looking at her sleepy eyes and messy hair, the pouting lips.

They never had enough time.

"Yes," he said, after a moment, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "There's a timetable. HYDRA is after them, too, and they're on the move."

Letting her go, he tossed the covers away with a frown. If he didn't get up now, he was definitely going to loose momentum not to mention all of his willpower.

Turning back at her heavy sigh, she was propped up on one elbow watching him walk away, tangled up in the sheets where they had spent most of last night.

She bit her lip and let her eyes wander up and down his naked body with silent appreciation.

He smirked at her, raising one of his eyebrows as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower," he said. "In case you were wondering where you might find me."

She heard the sound of the faucet coming on and the steam wafting out of the open door.

"Duty calls," she said, throwing back the covers and hopping out of bed.

 

 

 


End file.
